realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Drogo Hornblower
Male Ghostwise Halfling Druid Level 3 Alignment: NG Str 12 ..pts 6 Dex 16 ..pts 6 Con 14 ..pts 6 Int 12 ..pts 4 Wis 16 ..pts 10 Cha 11 ..pts 3 Hit Points 26 AC 17 (19 with sheild), Touch 14, Flat 13 (Leather +3(magic), Size +1, Dex +3, shield +2) Init +7 BAB +2, Grap -2 Speed 20 (base 20, load 0/33, light armor) Fort +6, Ref +5, Will +7 (incl +1 cloak) +5 Melee, masterwork shortspear, 1d4+1, 20/x2 +4 Melee, club, 1d4+1, 20/x2 +8 Ranged, shortspear, 1d4+1, 20/x2, 20'r +7 Ranged, club, 1d4+1, 20/x2, 10'r +7 Ranged, sling, 1d3, 20/x2, 50'r Small, 3'2" tall, 50 wt, 22 yrs old blueblack hair, blue eyes, tanned skin Speaks Common, Halfling, Sylvan, Druidic, Shaarran Skills (30 ranks) +5 Handle Animal (5) +7 Heal (5) +2 Climb (0) +5 Concentration(3) +7 Hide (0) +2 Jump (0) +6 Knowledge (Nature) (1) (+2 Nature Sense; +2 survival synergy) +5 Move Silently (0) +8 Ride (3) (+2 synergy w/Handle Animals) +9 Survival (5) Nature Sense +2 +7 Listen (3) +7 Spot (5) Feats -Track -Improved Initiative Halfling Traits -+2 save vs. Fear -+1 on attack rolls with thrown weapons and slings -+2 on Move silently, climb, jump & listen, +4 on hide(Size) -Telepathic communication 20' one person at a time, must speak same language Druid Abilities -Animal Companion (Rex – riding dog) -Wild Empathy (+5) (+3 level, +2 handle animal synergy) -Nature Sense (+2 on Knowledge (nature) & survival) -Woodland Stride (move normal speed through natural undergrowth) -Trackless step (Leaves no trail in nature, unless desired) Spells Prepared 0th- Cure minor wounds, light, mending, flare 1st- magic fang, Cure Light wounds, produce flame 2nd-flaming sphere, bulls strength Rex, Riding Dog animal companion (Collie) Medium Animal Hit Dice: 4d8+4 (22 hp) Initiative:+3 Speed: 40 ft. (8 squares) Armor Class: 19 (+3 Dex, +6 natural), touch 13, flat-footed 16 Base Attack/Grapple: +4/+6 Attack: Bite +4 melee (1d6+4) Full Attack: Bite +6 melee (1d6+4) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks:— Special Qualities: Low-light vision, scent, evasion Saves: Fort +6, Ref +7, Will +2 Abilities: Str 16, Dex 16, Con 15, Int 2, Wis 12, Cha 6 Skills: Jump +10, Listen +6, Spot +6, Swim +5, Survival +2* Feats: Alertness, Track Carrying Capacity: A light load for a riding dog is up to 100 pounds; a medium load, 101–200 pounds; and a heavy load, 201–300 pounds. A riding dog can drag 1,500 pounds. Combat If trained for war, these animals can make trip attacks just as wolves do (see the Wolf entry). A riding dog can fight while carrying a rider, but the rider cannot also attack unless he or she succeeds on a Ride check. Skills: Riding dogs have a +4 racial bonus on Jump checks. *Riding dogs have a +4 racial bonus on Survival checks when tracking by scent. Tricks(7): Attack all (2 tricks), Defend, Down, Guard, Stay, heel, Track, evasion Special: Link, share spells Background Drogo Hornblower was born into a family of Halfling druids. The Halflings of his mothers’ line had long been respected druids of the Halflings of the Chondathan hills. Drogo, loving the outdoors and animals, was happy to study under his mother. When he came of age, his the high druid of the clan asked him to come visit her in the sacred grove. She informed him that she had forseen that he had a larger role to play in the world. His clan was prosperous and well-protected, and his fate did not lie here. Scared, but excited despite himself, Drogo packed up his gear and set out on his trusty steed/companion Rex to discover his destiny. He has been hired to investigate some conflict with some lizardmen in the town of orchard meadow. Discovering that the Mayor was involved with digging a covert dam, he and his worthy companions defeated the mayor, and went to the lizardmen to make peace. Equipment (approx 29 lbs 3 pounds under medium wieght, 21 pounds under medium for dog when ridden) Leather Armor +1 (worn, 7.5wt) 10gp optional Heavy Wooden shield (on dog, 5 lbs) Cloak of Resistance +1 Masterwork short spear (hand or on dog, 1.5 lbs) Club (strapped on Rex, 1.5 wt) dagger (belt front, 1 wt) Sling (belt, 0 wt) Pouch w/20 stones (belt, 5wt) Backpack (center back, .5 wt) Bedroll (below backpack, 1.25 wt) Waterskin- water (backpack, ??wt) 5 Torches (backpack, ??wt) Flint & Steel (backpack, ??wt) Trail Rations- 1 days (backpack, ??wt) Horn (backpack, ??wt) Coins- 50gp, sp, cp (pouch, ??wt) Category:Halflings Category:Druids